


Never enough time

by AmebThings



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beta Read, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lots of it, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, POV Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Pining, Reunion Sex, Secret Relationship, Swearing, english is not my first language, fixed some mistakes, love without the l word, sorry about all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmebThings/pseuds/AmebThings
Summary: Rude goes on a solo mission that's going to last a whole month, without any means of outside communication. Reno gets to deal with that.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Never enough time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, had this idea for a while, and decided it's too description-heavy to be turned into a comic.  
> Please enjoy! :)

Solo missions were nothing out of the ordinary. If anything needed to be handled more roughly than just through negotiations, the Turks were the obvious choice. Didn't matter if they themselves liked it or not. So Reno wasn't all that surprised when Tseng explained their next assignment. Or rather, Rude's assignment. That made him quirk a brow.

A month in Junon. One target to observe, and take down, if observation leads to proving their guilt. No military support. No outside communication. Reno bit his lower lip. It made sense, and it didn't at the same time. He shifted, making the bedsheets rustle, bringing the pillow closer to his cheek. He had a bad feeling. Obviously Rude did better with long term tasks - he was patient and persistent, focused and observant. But no communication-

"Done."

Rude's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Reno opened his eyes slowly, lips stretching into a grimace. His partner sat on the edge of the bed, facing the big built-in closet, now opened, showing different types of shelves. Most of them empty. A sleek looking, black suitcase was standing upright by his knees. All packed. Awfull.

"Equipment?"

"Tomorrow."

"What're ya taking?"

Silence. An annoyed sigh. Reno moved his left arm, fingers tapping on his bony hip. One, two, three...

"Sniper rifle, 5 bullets. Handgun with a silencer, 10 bullets. Healing materia, fire materia. Healing potions, 10 bottles-"

Rude moved, getting closer to him on the bed and layed down, head landing on the soft side of Reno's stomach, between his ribs and left hip. Reno moved his hand out of the way, then brought it back, wrist curling around his partner's jaw. He could see his face from this angle. Rude seemed tired, eyes closed, lips parted. He should get some rest.

"Escape routes?"

An irritated huff.

"I got them covered."

"Run them with me."

Another huff.

"Come on, what's the plan? If-"

"Quit patronizing me."

The air rang with silence, heavy around them. Reno tried to ignore the sharp sideway leer Rude gave him, focusing instead on particles of dust, flying around the bedroom. Neither of them said anything for a minute. A minute of breathing, and consideration. 

"I have a bad feeling about this."

The second the words left his lips, Reno regretted saying them. There was nothing he hated more than being perceived as vulnerable. Worried. Weaker. And sure enough, Rude let out an amused chuckle. 

"Since when do you have feelings about work?"

Reno gritted his teeth, suppressing an urge to punch his partner in the face. Asshole. Rude eyeballed him for a moment, then sighed, embracing his long legs with one dark-skinned arm, thumb rubbing the pale ankle. 

"It's going to be fine," he said calmly, "I'll be back before you know it."

Reno could feel the warmth of his body, half laying on him, and could feel his hand, drawing slow circles on his leg. He knew what it all was. A question. He smirked.

"A month is a long time. I'm gonna find someone else and move in with them."

"Doubt it. Want me to wake you up tomorrow, so you can wave me off like a good wife?"

A mischievous smile. Reno noticed the bait and took it, gladly. 

"Depends. When're you leaving?"

"6 am."

Few hours from now. 

"Oof, no thanks. Try it and I'll break your neck."

"Fair."

Few hours from now. Reno glanced at the bedside table, trying to figure out the numbers on Rude's oldschool alarm clock. 11 pm. He'll be up around 5, 5:30 the next day. Not a lot of time. There was never enough time for them being just like this, domestic as all hell, intimate. A shiver ran through him, as he felt Rude move his head to the side, placing a kiss on his hand, a searing seal on the inside of his palm. Reno despised himself for that, how his body would still tremble with anticipation, heart fluttering in his chest every time he received even the smallest gesture of affection from his partner. He wasn't some lovesick virgin, acting like that, but he still struggled both to hide it, and to do something in return. He tried this time, stroking the side of Rude's perfectly trimmed beard, pinkie looping around his earrings. Rude turned to face him, eyes locking together, a discussion without words. They never needed much talking to understand one another, even less nowadays. So when Rude climbed on top of him, leaning down for a kiss, he could only roll on his back and hook his arms around broad shoulders. 

***  
30 days. What's 30 days? Nothing. 4 weeks. Easy. It's not like he hadn't been alone before, and it frustrated him to even think he'd be having a hard time now. Watch me, he thought to himself, chewing on his tongue during the morning meeting. 

First week was okay. Aside from the mistake of going back to Rude's apartment the first night - that's where he caught sight of their clothing, mixed together in a laundry basket, Rude's stupid collection of vinyls on the shelf, silly fridge magnets with busty girls they bought in Costa del Sol, as well as the lingering scent of Rude's cologne — all of which did not help the situation, quite the opposite. He hardly got any sleep, feeling like he was laying inside a tombstone of a better life that ended.

Next day he came back to his own place, Shinra sponsored apartment, identical to Rude's in room display and interior design, just...much dustier and colder. Reno rarely got to spend time in there, always between missions, or simply on standby. Angry, he dropped his jacket on the floor, and headed straight to the bedroom. It was hard to look around, since the place was a spitting image of Rude's flat, just in this case - painfully empty. 

"Stop thinking" he muttered to himself, flopping face down on icy cold pillows. Those, at least, didn't smell like home. 

***

Work was the easiest to manage. No matter what Tseng threw his way, he was on top of it, as usual: focused, and highly effective. Scout for SOLDIER candidates? Sure. Blow up a suspicious place? On it. Beat up a few guys wearing red bandanas around their heads? With fucking pleasure. Everything to take his mind out of it. And it worked, most of the time. Tseng would only occasionally raise an eyebrow at him, when he hunched over a desk, typing out a report, when Elena would joke about Rude's absence, and when the jokes would eventually fall flat. She was worried about him too, which Reno found almost endearing. Almost, as he teased her mercilessly about Tseng, to the point of getting a few bruises. It was alright, though. It felt real. It made him forget, at least for a while. It took him two and a half weeks to stop pulling out his phone to type messages to Rude.

***

If anyone ever told him he's going to miss being fucked on all fours, he'd either burst out laughing, or deck that person. Or maybe both. Reno bit his tongue to stop himself from moaning, hand working fast in his pants. It wasn't the best, lost its appeal years ago, but was still better than nothing. Rude was such a pro at jerking him off, knew exactly how and where to touch him to make him go crazy. Reno squirmed, pushing his back further into the black leather of his living room sofa. He was alone, the tv was playing some dumb movie, there was no need to keep quiet, but the only thing he wanted to scream right now was the name of someone who wasn't there. Reno rolled his head back, breathing hard, speeding up. He thought about strong arms, dark hands sliding up and down his thights, full lips working wonders on him. He thought about the same hands, roughly grabbing his hips and pulling them up, making him yelp and gasp and moan...Eyes squeezed shut, and mouth wide open, he came into his fist. Shuddering, slim body all splayed out, a fair spot in a dark room, illuminated only by a screen. He stared at the ceiling, being focused on breathing.

He missed Rude.

It would be a lie to say he just missed the dick, or the mouth. Would be easier to say it was only that. But...Reno missed him as a whole. The presence behind his back, calming and reassuring - whenever they were fighting, or just doing chores. Warm body to cuddle up with in the evening, warm body to roll on top of in the morning. Warm lips to kiss whenever he felt like it. Deep voice, dripping in fondness even while insulting him. Did Rude miss him too? Was he also thinking about his partner while pumping himself into oblivion? Reno sure as fuck hoped so.

***

Next day, next series of assignments, Reno thought, heading down to the office, cup of coffee already in hand. He learned to make his own a week and a half in, no Rude waiting inside, two coffee cups already prepared...

"Morning" said Rude, sitting by his desk, all casual. Reno froze in the door frame, midstep, brain going crazy, trying to count back the days. Did he miscalculate? Rude looked away from the computer, staring at him through his shades. Say something. Reno swallowed.

"Back already?" he walked in, reaching his chair and plopping down, placing the coffee cup on the desk. His hand shook a little - he closed it into a fist. Rude simply nodded, eyes going back to the monitor. Reno forced his mouth to form a smile. There were cameras and bugs everywhere.

"You work fast, partner. Keep it up and you'll outrank me."

A hushed snort. Reno could hear his blood pressure skyrocket in his ears. He took a sip of the coffee, barely tasting anything. He tried not to stare at Rude, tried to be careful about it. He noticed a white strap poking out of the black suit. A cast.

"What's that about?" he asked, trying not to sound concerned. Rude cleared his throat.

"Had some trouble leaving."

"Hope no one was left alive to witness you go."

"I made sure of that." 

Silence. Heartbeat loud enough Reno was sure Rude could hear it. He came back. In one piece. Everything turned into white noise, until Tseng broke the spell, entering with Elena. She threw herself at Rude, tearing up, babbling all Reno's nervousness away, redirecting his attention to other things. Tseng described the results of the mission, read the report, asked Rude a few things - Rude referred back his version, short and straight to the point. Reno tried to listen: two weeks of stealth observation, stayed in the shadows, pinpointed the location on the third week, eliminated the target shortly after. Wounded during leave. 

"You're excused for the rest of the day" Tseng said, snapping Reno back. "Get some rest and be back tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." Rude adjusted his glasses. Reno brought the cup to his lips, heartbeat going crazy again. 

"You two - new assignment." 

Reno blinked, looking up at Tseng, a piece of paper in his gloved hand. He grabbed it, dazed, while Rude got up from his chair and turned to leave. Just stay calm. Let it play out. They don't know, and they won't know. Reno took a deep breath and started reading, mentally throwing every notable curse at Tseng's head. 

***

Of course it was a scouting mission, and of course they ran into some trouble. One shot, five to avoid, cover fire, kill. Elena struggled with her gun and they had to use grenades, then more cover fire. It was already dark when Reno left the Shinra tower, sore and exhausted. Dizzy after one health potion too many, he stumbled into the parking lot, searching for his car keys. Fingers brushed over a phone, stuck on silent mode. Right. Reno fished it out, fumbling over the touch screen. One message.

"Come back"

He'd never driven this fast in his life, hands squeezing the wheel, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Fuck Shinra for placing the Turks' apartments all around Midgar' upper plates, just to make them harder to find and eliminate. Crooked parking, quickened pace to get to the elevator, quick ride to the top. Hand on the unlocked door handle, one step in.

Rude was sitting on the couch, book in hand, cast gone. He looked up, putting the novel aside. Reno reached behind himself, locking the door.

"Took you a while."

"Long assignment, what do you want."

A sigh was his only answer. And suddenly Reno felt weary as he reached up to remove his jacket, looking around. The same rooms, bright with lights, the same furniture, modern yet inviting. The whole apartment smelled of cleaning products and vaguely of food. 

"You could have vacuumed the place at least once."

Reno looked away from his moggle mug, which he had left on the kitchen counter. Oh yeah.

"I'm not much of a cleaning lady. That's your thing."

Rude raised both eyebrows. Reno opened his arms mockingly, jacket dropping to the floor.

"I'm honestly impressed with your filth removing skills."

"It's easier when you're not the one making the mess."

It was so nice to hear him like this, so nice to see him in his stupid jeans and casual black t-shirt, that Reno forgot to bite back, too overwhelmed with emotions he didn't quite understand. Rude stood up, approaching him slowly, like he was facing a wild animal, easy to frighten. Reno stopped himself from stepping back. Break it.

"Arm all back in working order?" he asked, mouth dry. 

"Yeah." Rude kept walking towards him. "How about you?"

Reno raised an arm to his neck, fingertips scratching at a bruise. 

"I'm fine."

He fell silent, as Rude stood before him, looming, hot breath ghosting over Reno's face. Reno closed his eyes, feeling a gentle touch on his cheek.

"I'll kill whoever did this to you" Rude murmured, tracing the red tattoo with his thumb. Reno settled for a sharp smile.

"Too late for that, I'm afraid."

Rude's other hand came up to cup his opposite cheek, noses almost touching. A whisper.

"Good."

Who leaned in first Reno didn't know, and honestly didn't care. Mouths clashed, hands fisted into the fabric of each other' clothing hard enough to tear, tongues dancing in the open. How he missed this, this fire, familiar burn that ground him to the present. Lost in the kiss, slowing it down, he loosened the grip on the front of Rude's shirt, sliding his palms up to his neck, caressing the skin, just as Rude's arms moved down to loop around his waist, pulling him close. All the tension building up for three and a half weeks left Reno's body almost in an instant, as he relaxed into his partner's embrace. They parted sweetly, both smiling, lips still brushing. Rude hummed happily, placing his face in the crook of Reno's neck, inhaling deeply and Reno did the same, rubbing his cheek over his partner's stuble. Home. This was home. Finally.

"You're like a cat, you know that?" Rude's chuckle rumbled in waves through his body. Reno laughed openly, for the first time in what felt like forever, burying his face deeper into his partner's shoulder. He wanted time to stop. Fuck putting up a brave face, fuck this "say uncle" game he played with himself. He just wanted to stay like this. Rude's lips moved, planting a kiss on his temple, trailing down to his neck, hands sliding under Reno's dress shirt. Reno gasped softly, arching his back in response. 

"You wouldn't fuck a cat, now, would you?" he teased, closing his teeth on Rude's ear, tasting the piercings. 

"No." Rude lifted him up with ease, gripping his thighs from below. "You're a much better option."

Legs hooked around his partner's waist, Reno let himself get carried into the bedroom, familiarity of the situation laughably tame. How many times have they done it this exact way? He loosened his grip on Rude's neck, arms falling behind his head as usual, when his back hit the cool surface of the bed. Surprisingly though, Rude lay down with him, heavily, encompassing him. Reno looked up, curious, meeting his partner's gaze. Hazel brown eyes stared down at him, filled with all of the emotions Rude never talked about, and Reno could clearly see. It was intense. It was honest. It was too much. Reno looked away.

"What time is it?" his voice disrupted the cocoon of silence, enveloping them, ringing louder than expected. Time was important. They never had enough of it for themselves. It was a good diversion.

"Does it matter?" 

It always did. A dark, wide palm slid over his cheek, up to his forehead, grabbing his goggles, and pulling them upwards, off of his face. Fingers circled his hair, kneading, smoothing down red strands. Reno grasped his partner's forearms. Rude hissed.

"You're going back into work tomorrow. and your arm's busted."

"Ain't anymore."

"Liar."

Rude growled, capturing pale pink lips with his own, teeth biting down on an already bruised lower lip. Angry. Possessive. Reno felt warmth spreading down his abdomen, hands shot up to grab and pull on the dark t-shirt, desperate attempts to uncover flesh. Moving in unison, trying to express their longing for one another with their bodies, they gasped and moaned into each other's mouths again, disposing of every piece of clothing standing in their way. Straddling hips, lube, breaching fingers, wet sounds, their names, whimpered through gritted teeth. Practiced flicks of Reno's wrist, coating his partner to provide even easier entry, trying to suppress all of the indecent noises, hips rolling on their own. Ready. Eager. 

Rude pushed him down onto the bed, panting, already glistening with sweat, tasting of salt. Reno waited for him, as always, enjoying the view of impressive muscles and length, keeping himself hard with lazy strokes. Lower half manhandled onto Rude's knees, he inhaled sharply, as the usual burn turned way too painful in an instant. He yelped, frantically gripping around until his partner gathered him in his arms, holding him still. An awkward period of adjustment, labored breathing, getting used to ripples of pain, Rude's face above him, sweet whispers and gentle kisses providing a much needed distraction. The absurdity of it all would make Reno laugh if he wasn't so busy trying to calm down and relax. So stupid. He turned his head to the side, in hopes that it would hide how red he was turning. Rude hugged him close, pulling out slowly, just to push back a second later with a satisfied grunt, up to the hilt. It hurt, but Reno moved with him, mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes squeezed shut. Rude's body covered him like a dark, glistening blanket, pace slow, steady and understanding, but impatient. Feeling trapped as if in a molten fire,, Reno let go of the dampened sheets, instead clawing on the sweaty back of his partner, nails too short to leave marks. He spread out his legs more, searching a for better angle, exhale turning into a choked whimper, then another, when Rude hit the right spot inside of him. There. From pain to overstimulation, as Rude picked up the speed, eliciting more wails from him, rising in pitch with each well-aimed thrust. A shudder ran through his partner's frame, a low, throaty moan, indicating he was close. Hands leaving thighs to move up, locking Reno's head in place, mouth to mouth, as they swallowed each other's cries, unable to keep their eyes open. Penetrated, rubbed all over and cornered by the man he missed so much, Reno fell apart first, pulling Rude in for a kiss just to silence himself, legs trembling, hips stuttering. Rude soon followed him down that path, like he always did - teeth closed on his pale throat to keep from shouting, a shot of smoldering hot liquid coating his insides, body still moving, but slowing down. 

Breathing. Holding each other. Post-orgasmic bliss.

Rude moved first, rolling over to the side, allowing them both to cool off and properly expand their lungs. Reno sighed, stretching slowly, pushing damp bangs out of his eyes. A few minutes of silence. Then a rustle, creak of the mattress - blazing hot arm, sliding over his wet stomach, trailing up to his neck. He frowned, feeling Rude's gaze on him. Blindly, Reno found his partner's hand and covered it with his own, fingers intertwining around his sternum.

"Told you I'd be back" Rude said softly, leaning in close. Mouth touching his damp skin, tasting, traveling all over, showering formed bruises and hickeys with fond affection. Aftercare. Reno's excuse to indulge in physical contact that wouldn't lead to sex. At least not immediately. So he rolled onto his side, openly cuddling up to the broad, dark chest. Rude reached for his neck, removing the silver clip from his crimson hair, fingers digging into and up the strands, massaging the scalp. Reno sighed, inhaling the heavy scent of his partner like the most precious oxygen, nails outlining the shape of his shoulder blades.

"Have you gotten used to me a bit yet?" Rude asked quietly over his hair, stroking it flat. Reno nodded, content with just laying there. Sex was a good excuse. To touch, to taste, to respond as passionately as possible. He wouldn't dare to look up, busy licking salt off of Rude's clavicle. 

"Reno..."

Rude said something, kept talking into red bangs, his deep voice lulling Reno to sleep, along with the steady heartbeat. White lithe hand came up from behind, slid down the dark skinned neck, fingers finding the pulse, tapping to the rhythm. One, two, three...

Reno dozed off.

***

He woke up the next morning laying on his stomach, curled around a pillow, alone. Bitter realisation. Time was really against them, good moments sprinkled among the usual bullshit which were too rare and far too short. Slowly lifting his head from the warm surface, blinking away the drowsiness, Reno recalled what happened yesterday and tried to focus on his surroundings. The bedsheets felt clammy, and righfully so, yet still comfortable enough to not leave immediately. There was a distant hum of the TV coming from the living room, clattering of glass or ceramic, whistling, and the whirring of the coffee maker. Scent of freshly made coffee breaking through the dense air in the bedroom. One set of footsteps, moving around behind the door. All how it should be. Reno smiled, head falling back down.

"Get up"

When he opened his eyes again, Rude was standing in the doorframe, already wearing his signature purple shirt and suit pants. Arms folded over his chest.

"Why?"

"Because get up. We're on duty."

Rude looked so good all dressed up. Reno scoffed. 

"We're always on duty..."

"I'll go without you."

"You wouldn't."

Rude furrowed his brows and turned to leave. Something pulled painfully in Reno's heart.

"Hey Rude."

An irritated sigh, a turn. A scowl, preparing for utter stupidity or banter. Or both.

"What?"

Reno looked away for a moment, lifting himself up to a sitting position. Covers slid down his body, halting at the hips.

"Did you..." he paused for a moment, trying to find his voice. Pathetic. "Think about me? In Junon?"

Rude didn't answer immediately, and Reno felt heat of embarrassment, crawling its way up his neck to his cheeks. He shot his partner a daring glare, last bits to save face. Rude's arms fell to his sides in clear defeat, eyes scanning shamelessly over the shape still hidden under the sheets. A hard swallow. Eyes darting back to meet his. Lust. Warmth.

"Every day."

Reno could feel his lips curl into a smile, as his partner closed the distance between them. There was never enough time for them being this close, never enough hours to let them enjoy each other's presence. But Reno would steal as many moments as he could. No matter the consequences.


End file.
